Of Greeks and Roman Togas
by SlightlyCrazyYetSane
Summary: Take: One Percy Jackson and one Annabeth Chase. Mix in: Meddling Greek and Roman gods and demigods. Add a dash of: Romance and Humor. Enjoy: Your Souffle of Disaster. Please, R&R! Starts off with Percy and Annabeth's reunion. Title might change.
1. Reunion

**Well, here's Percy and Annabeth's reunion, since I doubt I'm the only one who felt like throwing her book across the room at the _stupid_ cliffie. I swear, I could see Rick with a trollface, going "Problem?" .  
This isn't all that humorous. I'm probably going to be adding more one-shots to this collection, all happening after Percy and Annabeth have been reunited, so stay tuned :D**

* * *

My heart was beating frantically as we got closer to the camp. Camp Jupiter. Dots that were starting to look more and more human were getting closer to the Argo II. I saw amazing buildings, and even in my frantic state, I couldn't help but admire the architectural prowess I saw from up here. Similarly colored buildings, columns, structures… it looked so much like a city, so organized. Not at all like Camp Half-Blood, with its buildings sprawled all over the place, unorganized and painted different colors. I still found (**AN: No, she's not a Huffllepuff ;P**) myself liking Camp-Half Bloods view better, though. At least it didn't look like so much like a… a _prison_.

Thoughts that I had pushed away for the last months started to plague me. All of the doubts, fears, worries, I had felt came back to haunt me.

_What if he has a new girlfriend?_

_What if he doesn't want to come back?_

_What if he doesn't remember us? Remember _me_?_

"Whoa! Look at that! It looks like a city down there!" the ever-happy, every-hyper Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah. It does," replied Jason, and I turned to look at him. He seemed so much more at peace than I had ever seen him before. I guess finally coming back home can do that to you.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing behind me, with Thalia Grace beside her. Rachel had decided that, for this occasion, she would wear some neater clothes. A black 'Van-Gogh' T-shirt, minimally doodled-on dark jeans, and frizzy, red hair tamed into a pony tail was her idea of 'neat'. Thalia, on the other hand, hadn't changed her usually demeanor, with a black leather jacket, a 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and the silver tiara on her spiky hair. According to her, "It's just Kelp Head. Nothing special."

"You okay?" Rachel asked, softly. After I had starting dating Percy, and had realized that Rachel wasn't going to steal him from me (Gods, I had sounded like such and idiot), I had stopped insulting/ignoring her. Although I would like to say that it was me that had gone and done the mature thing, and had apologized to her, it hadn't been. She had been the one to come to me, and offer the hand of friendship. Only then had my pride allowed me to actually apologize for acting so… Hera-like. Like a jealous _cow_.

I tried to smile bravely, but then gave up. I couldn't do it, so I answered truthfully,

"No."

Rachel, surprisingly, smiled at me,

"Don't worry, Annabeth. He'll remember you. Trust me. And if he doesn't… we'll just make him remember you," she said, and then pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't push her away, because I knew I needed this. I needed to know that it would be okay. I pulled out of the hug after a few seconds and looked at her. Behind her, Thalia said,

"Yeah. If Kelp Head doesn't remember… well, I _have_ always wanted a good excuse to smack him."

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling slightly, and I know they know how much they've helped me. They were truly amazing friends.

"Okay, guys! We're starting the descent. Hold on!" Leo announced, and I felt the ship lurch down.

"Come on, guys. Time to meet these Romans," I said, much more confident than I felt. But I was ready for this. To face them. To face _him_.

* * *

I stared up at the sky, looking at the amazing, dragon-headed ship descending. Even I couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship on the ship, but I quickly tore my eyes from the paint. I was looking for Annabeth. I could admire the _amazing_ paint later.

In my mind, I pictured her in different scenes. Golden, wet trusses falling just past her shoulders, gray eyes ablaze with anger as she glared at me for 'cooling her off' with my water powers. Lips curved into a soft smile as we both leaned in for a kiss. Her face alight with wonder as I showed her what, really, lied under the ocean. _Gods_, I couldn't wait to see her again.

"Hey, man. You sure about this?" Frank said, pulling me out of my completely 'un-manly' thoughts.

"Yeah. Of course."

"So, we'll finally meet this Annabeth girl that you were talking about?" Hazel asked, a slight smirk on her face. I couldn't stop the idiotic grin from forming on my face as I said,

"Yeah. You'll finally get to meet her."

I looked up at the sky again, resuming the search for my girlfriend.

"Percy, listen. I don't think that you should be in the front, okay? I want to look at these Greeks first. Make sure that they really are safe for the camp. I… I hope you understand. We don't know what they'll do when they see you. So… please?" Reyna said. She had walked up behind me. I turned to look at her, and I'm sure my attempt to conceal my annoyance had failed,

"So, what? You don't trust them? Don't trust me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that, well, I have to make sure that they're not a threat. Plus, if the Greeks are even a slight threat, Octavian has a valid reason to overthrow us. Just… please, Percy."

I gritted my teeth,

"Fine. But as soon as you introduce yourself, I'm coming, okay?"

She sighed,

"Fine."

* * *

_Thump_.

The ship landed heavily, making a few unlucky demigods stumble. The ramp was lowered, and I felt my eyes widen at the sheer number of Roman demigods. I looked at them, and then to our own sparse force. Only the heads of the cabins and a few demigods that wouldn't stay at the camp had come. I gulped nervously. But then, I saw something even more surprising. There were _adults_ in the crowd. How the Hades had _that_ happened?

Before any one of us could move, though, Jason was off. He walked down the ramp as quickly as possible, a huge smile on his face. A resounding cry of "Jason!" circled around the crowd, and loud cheers were released. A girl, looking about my age, with dark eyes and glossy black hair, walked up to him. She was dressed in a purple, regal toga over golden armor. Gods, how did she walk in that thing?

"Jason!" the girl cried, a huge smile on her face, "You're back!"

"Hey, Reyna," Jason replied, smiling a mile wide. Beside me, I saw Piper tense. That was when I decided that I, as the 'envoy' for the Greeks, should introduce myself. Shutting my eyes, taking a deep breath, and clenching and unclenching my fists to prepare myself, I slowly walked down the ramp, my eyes still searching for the familiar black, messy hair, the well-known bright green eyes, and the lopsided smile I loved so much.

I walked up to the girl, and Jason turned around, looking sheepish,

"Sorry. I got a little… carried away. I should've waited for you guys," he said, the sheepish look never leaving his face. I couldn't fault him, though. I completely understood the joy of seeing a close friend after such a long time. I offered him a small smile,

"It's okay. Just don't do it next time."

Jason chuckled softly,

"Honestly, I hope that there isn't a next time. Anyway, this… is Reyna," he said, and gestured to the girl behind him. She walked up to me and stuck out her hand,

"Reyna Rectrix, daughter of Bellona, praetor of Camp Jupiter." **(AN: I don't know her real last name. It's made up :P)**

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, head of the Athena Cabin," I replied, and shook your hand.

"It's nice to meet you… Annabeth," she said.

"Same goes to you," I said, and paused for a moment before speaking again, "Tell me, Reyna. Did a demigod going by the name Percy appear here?"

She hesitated a bit before answering,

"Yes. He did."

I waited for her to elaborate, but when she didn't, I assumed the worse,

"Is he… is he dead? What happened to him?" I questioned, almost choking on the word 'dead'. He couldn't be. Oh gods, he couldn't be dead!

"No! No, he's here," Reyna said, but before she could say more, someone walked up behind her. Someone with familiar messy black hair, bright green eyes that had a flicker of anger, and a small frown on his face. My heart started racing and my fists clenched and unclenched themselves once more, a telltale sign of my apprehension. I couldn't prevent my widening eyes, nor the small gasp that escaped my slightly ajar lips.

"Reyna, I don't think that an introduction takes hours," he said, and _gods_ she'd missed his voice _so_ much.

"P-percy? Do you... do you remember me?" I started, stuttering, not being able to stop the childish question before it had slithered out of my lips. I stopped myself from saying anything else, though. I couldn't say too much. What if he didn't remember me? Oh gods, what would I do _then_?

_Pull yourself together, Annabeth_, I thought to myself, in a remarkably Athena-like way, _You can do this._

"Oh, hey, Wise Girl," he said in a nonchalant manner, a lopsided grin on his face, showing that he still remembered me. Relief blossomed within me, and I smiled, truly smiled, for the first time after his absence. He remembered! He remembered me! I could've kissed him right then and there, but I didn't think that would've been appropriate. After a few moments of that relief, though, I started to get angrier. Hey? That's all he had to say after about eight months of being apart? That _arrogant_ son of a sea god! He must've seen me getting angrier and angrier, for I saw his eyes widen.

"Wait! I mean-" I cut him off before he could finish, though,

"Hey? _Hey?_ After eight months of being apart, the only thing that you can think of saying is _hey_? Gods, Percy! I missed you so much, and the only thing that you-" This time, I was cut off by Percy. Or, more accurately, his lips, as he pulled me close to him and kissed me. Instinctively, my hands snaked up to knotted themselves in his hair, and I opened my mouth slightly in a small gasp. He pulled apart after a few moments.

"I missed you too," he said with a huge smile, "Oh, and sorry about that. I just _really_ had to kiss you. You can continue shouting at me now... if you want," he finished with a sheepish expression.

I felt my anger drain out,

"I just... I just missed you," I said, in an uncharacteristic quite, shy moment. Percy pulled me close to him, enveloping me in a hug.

"Yeah. I could tell," he whispered into my ear.

Before I could reply with a clever, witty comment, we were rudely interrupted by none other than Thalia,

"So, you two done making out yet? Is Percy _really_ that good of a kisser? Gods, Kelp Head, I didn't come all this way to see you two jump each other," she said in a mock offended tone.

"I know, right?" Rachel said, "It's like one of those cheesy soaps. And, let me tell you, I do _not_ like being ignored by a cheesy soap drama."

We quickly pulled apart, both of us flushed a slight pink,

"I'm not ignoring you, Pinecone Face. Your spiky head is hard to miss. Same goes for you, Rachel. You look like a walking fire hazard," Percy said, a grin on his face,letting everyone know that it was just friendly banter. Thalia and Rachel walked up to us, and Thalia, who was in the front, pulled him into a hug. When she pulled back, a mile-wide smile on her face, she said,

"Good to have you back, Kelp Head. I can _finally_ show you that Zeus's kids are better."

Percy scoffed,

"Yeah, right. Maybe in your wildest dreams."

Before the two could get any more serious (it was amazing how much they resembled their parents in the air-is-better-no-water-is-better debate), Rachel came forward and pulled Percy into a hug. As soon as she pulled back, she said,

"Yeah, I missed you too. Now, can you and Thalia _not_ kill each other? I don't want to have to take you guys to the infirmary."

Percy sighed melodramatically,

"Fine. I guess you're right. I mean, I don't think Zeus would be happy if I killed his daughter," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Ha-ha," Thalia said dryly, and then smirked, "But we both know _I__'__ll_ win."

"Whatever you say, Thalia," said Percy, in a tone one would use with small, spoiled little child.

"Why you little-"

Reyna, who had been standing there the whole time, cleared her throat before Thalia could finish her sentence,

"And… who are these people?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, Thalia, Rachel, this is Reyna. Reyna, Thalia and Rachel," Percy said, gesturing between the two.

"Hi," greeted Rachel, "I'm Rachel Dare. The Oracle of Camp Half-Blood."

Reyna raised her eybrow,

"You're… an _Oracle_?"

"Uh, yeah. I am. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, we don't have Oracles here at camp."

"Oh. I see," Rachel said, and a moment of awkward silence ensued.

Percy cleared his throat,

"So, uh, who've you guys brought here? We should probably go and discuss what we're going to do now," he said, in an attempt to keep the awkwardness at bay.

"Oh, uh, right! Let's go," Reyna said, and she turned on her heel, her toga swishing around her. We all started to walk after her, Percy and I lagging a bit behind. I finally noticed what he was wearing.

I looked at him with a smirk and whispered so only he could hear,

"Nice toga."

He glared back at me, though I could see the grin he was trying to hide,

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**So? How'd you guys like it? Please, review! Oh, and thanks for reading :DD**

~SCYS


	2. Frustration

_Fuck_ hormones. I mean, which idiotic god's idea was it to make teenage guys so freakin' horny? _Especially_ if they had a devious girlfriend like mine. Of course, the fact that my dad was _Poseidon_, the god infamous for fathering sons, probably made me worse than most guys. _Damn_ my father.

The object of my current frustration and mental tirade smirked. She _knew_ exactly what she was doing. And she was _enjoying_ it. My eyes narrowed, and her smirk widened. Damn her. She would purposely tease me, biting her lip oh-so-casually, or "accidentally" brushing her leg against mine. The first few minutes, it had been bearable. But after one hour... there was only so much a guy could handle.

At the front of the ten-seat table, Reyna was pacing back and forth, blabbing about something-or-the-other. The present Roman's (the leaders of the five Cohorts; Octavian was busy doing something else. Probably having a tea party with his hoard of stuffed animals.) were paying rapt attention. The Greeks (the Head's of the Cabins; some were standing, for lack of seats), on the other hand, were paying little to no attention. Travis and Connor had whipped out two random golf balls (I didn't want to know where they had kept them), and where currently whisper-debating which one was heavier. Leo was tinkering with another one of his many inventions, Rachel was doodling on the table, Thalia was staring into space (daydreaming about gods-know-what), Clarisse was scowling (as usual), Piper was pretending to pay attention to Reyna while actually paying attention to Jason, and vice versa. The other Greeks were in various other poses during this, mostly looking bored, and trying to hide yawns, being mostly unsuccessful. And then, of course, came Annabeth and her smirk, and me and my frustration.

We had been sitting and "talking" (only Reyna really did any discussion) for the past hour or so, and I wanted to get out. I wanted to be able to catch up with my friends, and finally spend some time with Annabeth. _Gods_, how long was this going to _take_? I wanted to be able to spend time with Annabeth, and catch up with my friends!

I cleared my throat, and Reyna stopped talking and looked at me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I started speaking,

"Listen, Reyna. I think that we should take a break," I said.

Reyna glared at me,

"And, do tell, _why_ should we take a break? It's not like you've done anything to get tired!"

"Reyna, I want to catch up with my friends! I'm sure Jason does as well. Don't _you_ want to catch up with Jason? Plus, we'll probably get more ideas for our discussion after the break," I finished, with conviction.

Reyna glared at me.

I glared back, unwavering. Did she really think glaring would make me back down?

After seeing that I was intent on getting my way, she sighed.

"Fine. But only for an hour," she said.

"An hour? C'mon, Reyna, at least give us two!"

"One hour, Percy. Take it or leave it."

"Two."

"_One_."

"_Two_."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Fine, then! Half an hour!"

"You think that's going to work? No, Reyna, two and a half hours!"

"You just made the amount larger! One hour!"

"Two hours, Reyna!"

"Are you disobeying your senior officer?" she asked angrily. I guess it wasn't that hard to get under her skin.

"I'm not praetor anymore. _Jason_ is. Plus, I'm not even officially part of Camp Jupiter anymore. I'm Camp Half Blood's, now. So, really, you have no authority over me," I finished, smirking.

"Fine! Do whatever you want," she huffed.

Meanwhile, the gathered audience had been watching our argument like a tennis match, eyes swiveling to whoever had been talking.

"Thanks, Reyna," I said, a genuine smile on my face as I finally got up to leave, "See ya guys later." I nodded at everyone around the table, and then walked up to the conference room's door.

"Excuse me. I must be on my way as well," I heard Annabeth say, and the sound of a chair being pushed back was head. My smile widened as Annabeth walked up to me and took my hand, kissing me on the cheek.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain. We've got some catching up to do," she said with a smirk, and started to pull me along. Needless to say, I followed without protest.

* * *

As Percy and Annabeth left, I sarcastically thought, _Sure! Why don't you two just leave us in the middle of potential enemies, while you two make out? Really, we don't mind_ at all_._

The atmosphere got a little tense. I mean, what were we supposed to say to a nation that we'd been enemies with for thousands of years? "Oh, hey. How's life been these past thousands of years? You guys over the whole Greek-Roman thing?"

Yeah, that'd go _great_.

The girl- I think her name was Reyna- cleared her throat, looking about as awkward and tense as everyone felt,

"So. Who are you guys?" she asked, all business, although the awkwardness could still be felt. I decided that I should go first, before Thalia or Clarisse found a way to offend them with their introductions.

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes," I said, and offered a smile. Unfortunately, I think that it came out more mischievous than the friendly one I was going for. Oh, well. I blamed my dad.

"Connor Stoll, son of Hermes," my brother said beside me, offering the same more-mischievous-than-intended-smile that I'd given.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Leo said, stopping his tinkering and smiling.

"Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter," Katie said, smiling, and I couldn't help but wish that she would smile like that at me. Unfortunately, all she ever really did was shout. Surprisingly, I had missed her during her break from Camp Half Blood, in which she had gone to her dad's, leaving Miranda in charge in her stead. That was a few days before Percy had disappeared. Beside me, Connor elbowed me and smirked, snapping me out of my reverie. Gods, Aphrodite was messing with my head again!

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said, accompanied with a charming smile. This, of course, caused many lingering stares by the male occupants, which resulted in Jason tensing.

_Gods, they're so stupid. Why don't they just do something about it?_ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. If both of them liked each other, why didn't they just, y'know, _confess_? Might _actually_ help them start dating.

"Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares," she said, the scowl never leaving her face. She was probably miffed at Percy and Annabeth for abandoning us, like most of us were. Though, unlike most of us, she wasn't very good at hiding it. Annabeth and Percy were the ones supposed to be the ones talking with the Romans, us mostly there for moral support. Of course, none of us older campers (meaning me, Connor, and Clarisse) were going to admit that we'd actually missed Percy, and that was the reason we'd come.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

There was an outbreak of muttering after her proclamation.

"Grace? Do you and Jason know each other?"

"Yeah, he's my younger brother," Thalia said, a little awkward. I suppose she didn't really want the onslaught of questions that were sure to accompany that statement.

I was shocked, however, when Reyna said,

"Very well. We can discuss this later, after we're done introducing ourselves." It was obvious that a few of the leaders wanted to protest, but they held their tongues. That was when I decided, for sure.

I didn't belong here. I mean, _obeying_ without _protest_? What was _wrong_ with these people? Of course, when I had first stepped off the ship, I had had a tingling sensation, a nagging sense that I didn't belong here. This, however, completely confirmed it.

I got up,

"Uh, yeah. Listen. I'm just gonna... _go_. Might go and annoy Percy and Annabeth a bit. But, yeah, I wanna make most of this break," I said.

"Don't go and annoy them! They just got together!" Katie said, angered.

"So? They also completely abandoned us!" I retaliated.

"Yeah, I think I'll go and help Travis," Connor said, and he too got up.

"I'd go with you, but I don't want to see my two best friends making out. It's gross," Thalia said, ever the Hunter.

"Wait. Percy and Annabeth are _making out_?" Leo asked.

"Probably. I mean, what else would they be doing?"

"But... it's _Annabeth_. She doesn't make out!" Leo exclaimed.

I snorted,

"Uh, yeah. She does. What, you think _Percy_ has the guts to initiate the kissing?" There was a round of smothered laughter from the "older" campers, the ones that had known Percy.

"Yeah, right. Prissy could never do that."

"Hey, c'mon. I don't think you're being fair. I mean, what if Percy does initiate the kissing?" Kate said.

"He doesn't! It's obvious who wears the pants in their relationship. Annabeth," I said.

"Just because _you_ can't kiss a girl, Travis, doesn't mean Percy can't either," Katie said, smirking.

"Oooh, _burn_," whispered Connor next to me, snickering.

I was offended. How dare she insult my manliness?

"Fine, then. If that's how you feel, let's bet! Ten Drachma's that Percy can't kiss Annabeth."

"How will we know? And I'm not betting on Percy's kissing abilities, Travis!"

"We'll just spy on them. Oh, and since you're not betting, it's obvious that you're afraid. Which means, I _automatically_ win," I said, and now I was the one smirking.

"You want my to _spy_ on them? I am not going to do that, Travis!" she exclaimed, and then added, "And just because I don't act like a five year old, doesn't mean that I lost the bet!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong! You see, if you "refuse to take part", it basically means that you've forfeited, thus making _me_ the automatic winner," I elaborated, smirking.

"That makes no sense!"

"It makes _perfect_ sense. You just have to _think_ about it." I was being obnoxiously arrogant on purpose. After all, what better way to make a girl do something you want then challenging her?

Katie spluttered,

"Fine! I'll take you up on that bet, _Stoll_. _And_ I'll beat you! What do you think of _that_?"

"I think, Katie-Kat, that I'm going to be ten Drachmas richer."

"We'll see, Stoll. We'll see."

* * *

"Gods, I can't believe I agreed to this," Katie muttered next to me. It was me, Connor, Leo (he wanted to see this for himself), Clarisse (she had come to watch "Prissy" embarrass himself), and, of course, Katie. We had left the council room, receiving surprised, you-are-insane looks from the Romans, and 'you-are-so-immature' head shakes from many other Greeks. Obviously, _some_ people didn't know how to have fun.

"Believe it," I said, "because you did agree to this. Besides, I want my ten Drachmas."

"Puh-lease. You are _so_ not winning this."

"Will you two keep the flirtatious banter down? I don't want to be caught!"

Both Katie and I turned a shade of pink,

"We're not "flirting", Connor!" Katie and I whispered at the same time, then looked at each other, blushed, and looked away.

"Suuuuuure," Connor retaliated, snickering.

"Do you want me to smash your guys's faces on the ground? Or are you shutting up?"

Three guesses for who that was.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Clarisse," I said.

A few moments of silence.

"I really don't think that we should be doing this," Katie said. We were currently situated outside of Percy's "cabin" (the real cabin was nothing more than just a shabby old tool shed), and waiting for Percy and Annabeth. We had been too quick to come and stalk- I mean, _observe_ them, since they seemed to be taking their sweet time.

The small cabin, which was located in a secluded part of the city, wasn't that bad. It looked like something you'd find in a town: small, cozy, and a blue-green shade (I bet that was Percy's doing). It was also near the lake, so I guess Percy was happy with it. We were currently situated in the bushes next to a window, so we could see into the cabin quite easily.

"So, why are we here again?" Katie asked.

"So we can see if Percy has the guts to kiss Annabeth first. Duh," I replied.

"But that makes no sense! I mean, I'm sure that he's kissed her."

"It does make sense. I mean, think about it. They haven't seen each other in, what, eight months? Think about how much they want to kiss each other! Obviously, they won't start making out in public. They're not like that. So, we have to wait until they come back here, and watch through this conveniently placed window, making sure not to get caught. I don't want to have an angry Percy and an angry Annabeth after me," I said, and then shuddered. That would be _horrible_. Katie, meanwhile, looked flabbergasted at the fact that I had an actual plan and knew what I was doing. _Women_.

I scowled and glanced at the wristwatch I was wearing,

"C'mon! How long are they going to take?"

"Be patient, Travis!" Katie reprimanded. I glared at her. She was one of the most impatient people I knew!

"You're one to talk, Ms. I-can't-"

I was rudely interrupted by none other than Leo,

"Shhhhh! They're coming!" he whispered harshly, and, sure enough, Percy and Annabeth were ambling up the path to Percy's cabin. Percy's arm was around Annabeth, and Annabeth was leaning into him. Content smiles were adorned on their faces, and the two seemed really happy. For a moment, I felt bad for the fact that we would probably ruin this moment for them, and I had the inexplicable urge to give them some privacy.

The thought of winning ten Drachmas, though, quickly dispersed that urge.

"So, this is your cabin?" Annabeth asked, curiosity evident in her voice. The two were much closer now.

"Yeah," Percy replied, "But I like Camp's better. I mean, this isn't even my real cabin. The real Poseidon cabin was a _toolshed_. It made the Hermes' cabin look like a mansion."

"Really? Why'd they have such an awful cabin? I mean, the architectural detail on all the other buildings is amazing! Do you think I could get more in-depth into the construction?That would be absolutely amazing!" Annabeth rambled, her eyes alight with excitement. Next to her, Percy chuckled. Affronted, Annabeth demanded,

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just really cute when you get all excited about architecture," Percy said, a small grin on his face.

"Oh," Annabeth said, a blush on her face. Next to me, Katie looked about ready to burst into coos. Clarisse looked briefly disgusted (though I had a sneaking suspicion it was an act), and Leo looked immersed in his tinkering with the small machine that he'd pulled out. Connor looked bored. I was about ready to burst out of the bushes and _demand_ that they kiss already. Didn't they know how hard it was for an ADHD demigod to stand still?

Percy pulled in front of Annabeth and held the door open,

"Ladies first," he said, a smirk on his face. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics and walked in. Since I had had the foresight to open the window a crack, we didn't have to worry about not being able to hear what was going on. There was a paper on the desk next to Percy's bed, and as soon as Annabeth saw it, she yelled,

"Oh my gods! Is that a blueprint for the _Colosseum_?"

Percy groaned in frustration,

"I should've known you'd spot that. Yeah, it is the blueprint. Should've hidden it," he grumbled.

Annabeth rushed over, with something akin to awe in her eyes,

"Yes, yes I can see how that would... but what about... Oh! that makes sense... but what about this?" she mumbled to herself, lost in her world of blueprints. Since we were right outside the window (which, once again, was conveniently right next to the desk), we heard snatches of her mad ramblings.

"Annabeth," Percy said, sternly. "We haven't seen each other in eight months, and you're looking at _blueprints_?"

"I'm sorry! It's just that... it's the colosseum! I know it's not real, but it's the next best thing. I mean, haven't you ever wondered how the colosseum was built?"

"No. Not really," Percy said, in a deadpan. "In fact, I don't even remember why Reyna gave that thing to me."

His girlfriend ignored him. I smirked at Katie next to me. See? It was obvious that Percy couldn't do anything about Annabeth. What Percy did next, though, surprised me. He walked up to Annabeth and pinned her next to the desk, his hands on either side of her waist, so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"You know, if you hadn't been _deliberately_ teasing me, we wouldn't be having this problem right now. You could've have been freely checking out the blueprints," he whispered into her ear, and Annabeth's eyes fluttered shut. She quickly opened them,

"Percy," she said, a tone of warning.

"Hmmmm?" he hummed, trailing up the side of her neck, a smirk barely visible.

"I do- _ohhh_," Annabeth moaned softly, as he sucked on an obviously sensitive spot under her ear.

"You don't... what?" he mumbled against her skin. Annabeth stretched her neck, giving him better reach. She quickly stopped, though, and turned around, so that she was facing Percy. Percy blinked a few times, and then smirked.

The had been kissing for a few moments, tongue and all, hands roaming all over the place, before my brain caught up with what was going on. As soon as that happened, I couldn't help the disgusted sound that flew from my lips.

Annabeth and Percy stopped. Me, being still too caught up with the horrific scene that I had seen, couldn't stop the next thing from escaping my lips either,

"Oh _gods_. That's gross! I did _not_ just see that," I said, completely disgusted. I mean, Annabeth was like a sister to me! We actually got on quite well, over the summers, when we would hang out. And here I was, watching her _making out_ with _Percy_. Percy, of all people!

"What. The. _Hell_?" Percy said, anger evident in his tone. Both of them leaned over, and looked out the window, where they saw me (who had wanted to be in the front), and both their eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Annabeth demanded, gray eyes narrowed in anger, and the expression "If looks could kill" ran through my head. Thank the gods looks couldn't.

"I, uh..." I floundered around for a bit, "I'm... losing a bet?" I said meekly.

I had the foresight to _get the hell out of there_ before they could get their hands on me. The other three were right behind me, but they had had the sense to make sure they weren't seen. Behind me, Katie yelled out,

"I think I won the bet!"

Then, all four of us started to run faster.

The combined yell of "_Stoll_!", shouted by both Percy and Annabeth, rang through the camp.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, but I've been _really_ busy these days. Don't know when the next one will be up.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please, review, and let me know how you liked it!**

**I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It really means a lot to me ^_^**

**~SCYS**


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy :D  
**

**And I should probably do this:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I wouldn't be sitting here writing _fanfiction_, now would I?**

* * *

My heart was in my throat, making it hard to swallow, and my pulse was racing. I had faced terrifying Furies, powerful gods, and countless monsters. I was the savior of Olympus, for Poseidon's sake! I could _totally_ do this.

Right?

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.

_At__ least__ it__ isn__'__t__ Athena,_ I thought, trying to look on the bright side, but thinking about Athena just terrified me even more. The women wanted to _burn_ me. Who was to say that Mr. Chase didn't want the same?

The small, rational part of my mind (yes, I had one too) told me that I was being stupid. I mean, this was _Mr.__Chase_. The dude who played with _toy__ air planes_. Why would he hate me? He had even seemed to _like_ me when we had first met!

_But __you__ weren__'__t __his__ daughter__'__s __boyfriend__ last__ time,__were __you?_

My own _mind_ was working against me.

I clenched my shaky hand into a fist, and rose my fist to knock on the pale gray-blue door that was staring back at me.

"Come in," an alarmingly serious voice commanded, and I gulped and walked into the bright room. I stopped right next to a comfortable looking chair, debating whether I should sit down or wait until he asked me to. The man in front of me was looking at me with serious brown eyes, his sandy colored hair carefully combed. Not much had changed since the last time I'd seen him, except for the fact that he looked a bit older. He cleared his throat and then gestured to the chair,

"Sit down."

I sat.

There was an awkward silence, since I didn't know what to say, and it looked like he was deciding how to begin as well. I cleared my throat, scratched the back of my head, and my leg was bouncing up and down. I was fidgeting in my seat. Usually, it was hard for me to sit still. Now? Now, it seemed impossible.

My eyes picked up the most random, out-of-the-way details, like the fact that there were cookie crumbs on the desk behind Mr. Chase , or the fact that there was a half-dead bunch of roses sitting in a slightly cracked, cream-colored vase to the far right of him. I was looking _everywhere_ but at him.

"So. You didn't tell me that you were... _together_ with Annabeth the last time we saw each other. Did it, perhaps, slip your mind?" he said, a blond eyebrow arched, and although he had started off awkwardly, he was dead serious at the end. I was walking on thin ice here. Even _I_ could tell that.

"We, uh, weren't dating back then," I replied, and then added as an afterthought, "sir." Being respectful could come in handy.

"I see. Well, then, when did you two start dating?"

"It was after the battle. About... three months ago."

"Oh. I see."

Another moment of awkward silence ensued, and I briefly wondered _why_ I'd agreed to spend Thanksgiving Break with Annabeth's family. I could've just called Annabeth over, and we could've spent a wonderful, awkwardness-free Thanksgiving at my place, with my mom. My mom had been invited as well, but her and Paul had decided that they could use this time to "be alone". I didn't even _want_ to know what _that_ meant.

And then I remembered why I'd agreed. It was because it'd been _Annabeth_ asking me, and she could get me to do _anything_. Something which she knew and exploited on a daily basis.

"I was wondering... well, I was wanting to ask... I wanted to know..." Mr. Chase seemed to choke on his own words, having trouble forming a coherent sentence. He stopped, took a deep breath as if readying himself for an impossible task, and asked "Well, let's get to the point. Have you and my daughter had..." he seemed to choke on the word, "_sex_?"

My heart stuttered, my eyes widened and I felt my face go as red as a tomato. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. From the growing horror on Mr. Chase's face, he appeared to have interpreted the worse.

"O-oh. So, uh, you... you two _have_!" he all but shrieked.

"NO! No. No, we haven't!" It seemed that my voice had _finally_ decided to work.

Relief was eminent on his face,

"Thank the gods," he muttered lowly, and I don't think that I was meant to hear it, "So. Are you planning to have..." once again, he seemed to choke on the word, "...sex with Annabeth?"

I was a dear caught in headlights,

"No, sir," I lied blatantly. Mr. Chase raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"_Really_?" he asked skeptically. Damn it, he'd seen right through my facade!

"I..uh... what I meant was... no?" It came out a question, something that I hadn't wanted.

"Perseus," he started, and _oh __gods_ he was using my full name, "You shouldn't lie to me. Lying is something that I despise." By the end, he was glaring at me.

"So, what do you want me to say?" I asked, and then mentally berated myself.

_Sure!__ Just__ start __being __a __smartass__ to __your __girlfriend__'__s __father._Great _idea, __Percy.__You__'__re __such__ a __fucking_ genius_. _

His eyes narrowed even further,

"Don't be smart with me, young man."

"I'm sorry. I just... I guess I'm nervous. I've never really, y'know, _done _something like this before," I answered, deciding to be truthful. It seemed to do the trick. Mr. Chase sighed, and rubbed across his face.

"Yes. I know. Just... when you two _do_ decide to have sex, promise me you'll be careful," he said, his glare back, and I wanted the ground to swallow me up. This was just _too_ much.

_Great __time __to __realize__ that __grudge__ you __have __against __me,__ Hades,__ and__ just__ open__ up __the __ground__ to__ swallow __me__ up_, I though, and I briefly wondered whether being with Hades, the insane Lord of Death, would be better than this.

Yes. It would. At least I could beat him up.

"S-sure," I choked out, and my face, which had started to revert back to its normal color, heated up once again.

And then, I heard a voice which made me want to run for cover, and I swear my heart skipped a beat or two.

"Hello, Fredrick. Forgive the intrusion, but I felt that _Perseus_ should get a talk from both of us," a strong, feminine voice said, and she spit out the word Perseus as if it was garbage.

"A-Athena! What are you doing here?" Mr. Chase questioned, and it wasn't hard to tell he was completely mystified.

_And __how __the__ hell__ did__ you __get__ in?_I wondered to myself, since that was all I seemed to be capable of doing. My expression was a mix of horror and terror, my jaw sitting quite comfortably on the hardwood floor, and it was frozen like that.

I heard Athena's footsteps coming closer, and I _swear_ it felt as if death was descending upon me.

_Clack.__ Clack.__ Clack._Her heels clacked as she walked across the hardwood floor, and I quickly pulled my jaw back up.

She stopped in front of, standing next to the chair was sitting in.

"You do realize that I can hear your thoughts, don't you?" she asked icily. I didn't think it was possible, but my eyes widened even further.

"I-I'm sorry, Lady Athena," I replied.

"Yes, well, I suppose I must forgive you if we must continue. So, I heard that you were planning on having _sex_ with Annabeth?" she asked, all business, no stuttering or hesitation whatsoever.

"I-I... no! No, I wasn't!" I lied hastily.

Her gray eyes-which so closely resembled Annabeth's own-narrowed.

"Funny. That's not what I'm picking up from your and Fredrick's thoughts. Are you trying to _lie_ to me, Perseus Jackson?" Her voice could've frozen over hell, and her glare was burning a giant hole right through me.

"I'm sorry, Lady Athena, but I really don't know what to say. I mean, I'm losing no matter what comes out of my mouth, right?" I elaborated, and it was the truth. I had been getting sick of saying the wrong thing again and again, so I'd told her what was on my mind. Looking back on it, it may not have been the smartest thing to do, since this was _Athena_ we were talking about.

"No, actually. There are many things that you can say that will be classified as 'right'," she started off, saying the words as if she was trying to cut me with them, "For example, you could have merely told me that you simply loved her, and that you would never do anything to hurt her. I would have been much more comfortable with that than I am right now, Perseus."

I gaped at her, resembling a goldfish,

"I, well, yeah. I mean, I _do_ love her. I held up the _sky_ for her, remember? And why'd I ever want to hurt _Annabeth_?" I asked, genuinely confused. Weren't these things obvious?

Athena rubbed her palm across her face, and sighed, her face clearly betraying her I-am-surrounded-by-idiots thoughts,

"Percy, I need to hear this from you. _Fredrick_ needs to hear this from you. Now, the reason that I'm not destroying you and sending you to Tartarus right now is because Annabeth's happy. If, however, that changes, I will have no reason whatsoever to stop myself from doing that. In fact, I'll be happy to do it. However, that has not happened yet. If that does, though, know that you _will_ regret it. Do I make myself clear?"

My eyes were wide, and I was just a bit flabbergasted. I mean, my girlfriend's mom had just threatened to send me to _Tartarus_, where the worst of the worst monsters go for eternal torture, if I hurt her daughter. Although I wasn't too worried about that- I would _never_ hurt Annabeth- I still couldn't believe that she would go to such lengths. I guess she really _did_ care about Annabeth.

Or, y'know, she just _really_ hated me.

"You don't have to worry, Lady Athena. I'd never, _ever_ do that to Annabeth," I reassured her. Athena's face softened just a bit before going back to the I-hate-you-and-always-will expression she always wore around me.

"Well, let's hope you honor your word, Perseus Jackson," she said gravely, and then turned to Mr. Chase, "I must be on my way now. I apologize for the intrusion."

"Oh, no! No, I don't mind at all," Mr. Chase said with a smile.

I averted my eyes, and there was a bright flash of golden light. Looking back toward where Mr. Chase was, I saw that Athena had gone.

Mr. Chase cleared his throat, his previous confidence and seriousness vanished just like Athena, looking uncomfortable,

"So, Percy. I think that we're finished here. Let's go and eat some dinner now, shall we?" he asked, and then stood up, holding out a hand, as if offering a gesture of friendship. I took his hand and stood up.

"Sure."

* * *

After dinner, Annabeth and I were sitting outside on the grass in her backyard. She looked at me.

"So, what did you and dad talk about?" she asked, and it was obvious that she'd been bursting to ask this question for a while.

"You mean me, your dad, and _Athena_?" I asked wryly. I still wasn't completely over the fact that Athena had randomly appeared out of nowhere.

"Mom was there as well?" Annabeth exclaimed, surprised, and then she seemed to get what, exactly, we had been talking about. She sighed, "The two weren't too hard on you, were they?"

I thought back to Mr. Chase's seriousness, my own fear, and Athena's threat, and then formulated an answer.

"Nah. Not really."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, skeptical,

"_Really?_ I find that hard to believe."

"Well, it was nothing new. I mean, I already had my suspicions about Athena's hatred toward me. Now, those suspicions have been confirmed."

"My mom doesn't _hate_ you Percy. She just… strongly dislikes you."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and be doubtful of her claims,

"She threatened to send me to _Tartarus_, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked shocked, and slightly angry as well,

"She _did_? Why would she do that?"

"Hey, relax, Annabeth," I said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer, "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

Annabeth snuggled in closer toward me,

"Fine," she sighed

I smiled, and kissed the top of her head,

"Good."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Tell me what you think about it. Tell me, would you guys like an Annabeth-Sally one-shot? Oh, and this was around Thanksgiving time, before Percy went missing.  
**

**Was everyone in character? How'd you guys like it? Please, review and let me know! **

**I apologize for the delay, but I've been really busy. The free time I _do_ get, I mostly spend on admining my HP pages on FB and watching... anime. It's not my fault! D-Gray Man is just so awesome! **

**So, anyway, tell me what you guys want next. I was thinking about a shot where Aphrodite watched Percy and Annabeth on their "date" and forces Poseidon and Athena to as well. And, of course, I have the classic PJO "Truth or Dare" scenario as well. Tell me what you guys want next! And thank you so much for reading :DD**

**~SCYS  
**


	4. To Spy, or not to Spy

**Well, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I had it typed up pretty quick. So, I probably won't be updating for a while. I have an idea for an HP fic, and I'd like to work on that.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter :D**

**Read, and please, please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, wishing that something is yours... doesn't make it yours. Who knew? **

* * *

To Spy, or not to Spy

Sunlight shone across the city, skittering across the white marble floor, creating an effect almost as blinding as Apollo's smile, hitting the clean, pristine buildings. Vendors were shouting- "Five drachmas for a stick of ambrosia! Get it cheap!" "Four drachmas for a glass of nectar! The best nectar in all of Olympus!"-and people were interacting with each other, exchanging small talk and having conversations with big smiles worn upon their faces. Birds chirped, laughter was heard, and a general air of geniality was present.

That was, of course, until you got to the throne room. There was no laughter in the throne room. No birds chirping, no small talk, no geniality. In fact, it was quite the _opposite_.

Hera and Zeus were fighting- _again_. I think that it was about the fact that Zeus had been up to, ahem, some _activities_. Quite ironic that the goddess of marriage couldn't handle her _own_ marriage. Apollo was checking himself out using a mirror he had conjured out of somewhere. Artemis was grumbling about something-or-the-other, probably something about how horrible the male sex was. Hades was looking slightly perturbed by the glare being sent toward him by Demeter-she _still_ wasn't over the whole how-dare-you-kidnap-my-daughter-and-force-her-to-marry-you-you-creep! thing. Hermes was busy talking on his phone, the snakes George and Martha not present.

Ares was trying to make a move on Aphrodite using facial expressions, but she was too busy trying to fix a microscopic, unseeable problem with her perfect makeup to actually take notice of Ares's moves. Hephaestus was glaring at Ares, for trying to make a move on _his_ wife. Dionysus was sulking about the fact that he still couldn't drink (he was the god of wine, for Zeus's sake!). And, of course, Athena and I were glaring daggers at each other, having a contest about who could make the other drop dead using looks only first. Unfortunately, it was rather difficult to kill an immortal god.

The goddess of war and I, the god of the ocean, were upset over one thing- our children. The same children that would make gray hairs spout on both our heads earlier than they should (we were still young!). The same children that would, eventually, end up killing both of us. The same children that were, right now, dating. How in Zeus's name something as absolutely disgusting as that had happened was completely unfathomable. I suspected that the accursed Aphrodite had something to do with it. That damned woman just couldn't keep her perfect nose out of other people's business.

"So. It seems that the sea brat has reunited with Annabeth," Athena started, and a hush fell over of the throne room. Normally, I would've been extremely annoyed with the fact that the occupants found our arguments-which were completely justified!-a source of entertainment. However, I was too focused on what Athena had said. Our children had, indeed, reunited three days prior.

"Oh, please. It's your _detestable_ daughter that caused Percy so much pain! It's all her fault!" I replied, even though I didn't really hate Annabeth. In fact, she was quite a pleasant girl. I couldn't let Athena know that, though, and insulting her children really riled her up. Which, in turn, amused me.

"_My_ daughter caused _your_ son pain? Ha! It's your idiotic son that caused so much pain and anguish to my daughter, though Zeus knows why! I say that she'd be better off without him!"

"Actually, I don't really know why," Zeus mumbled, but I ignored him.

"Why, it seems that we finally agree on something! I think my son would be better off without your daughter as well!" I shouted, although I knew that Percy would never agree.

"I can see that that barnacle filled head of yours actually has a minuscule amount of sense buried deep within there. I'd happily cast your son into Tartarus, if Annabeth didn't mind. However, it seems that she does. I don't know why, though. Your son and my daughter aren't even compatible!" she ranted, and I agreed.

"I know! I mean, they're polar opposites! How in the world could they be together?" I continued her rant.

"Ooh, are we talking about Percabeth!" Aphrodite squealed, apparently done with "fixing" her makeup.

Athena and I looked at her blankly,

"... _Percabeth_?" both her and I questioned at the same time, and then glared at each other.

"Percy and Annabeth. Percabeth. Duh," she deadpanned, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Anyway, aren't they just so adorable? Oh my gods, I could just _eat_ them up! I was thinking that a tragedy would be good... but they're just too adorable to cause so much anguish to! And the poor dears have had _such_ a hard life."

I beat Athena to the punch, and answered,

"No, they are not, in any way, shape, or form, _cute_. They _don't belong together_," I said sternly, a tone of finality in my voice, as if this was undebatable. Which, really, it was. This argument between Athena and I had been going on for quite a while, and I had found that we both agreed. The only thing stopping us from ripping the two apart was the fact that they were happy with each other. This, of course, only aggravated us that much more.

It seemed that Aphrodite hadn't sensed the this-is-not-up-for-debate tone in my voice.

"Poseidon! How could you say such a horrible thing!" Aphrodite looked as if I had just committed blasphemy, "Those two are so compatible! Their story is so romantic and cliche! I mean, they start off hating each other, then they become best friends, and then they get together! Not to mention the angst that was involved!" Aphrodite squealed, and if I hadn't been aware of the fact that a female voice could go up so high, I was now.

Athena scoffed,

"They are not compatible, Aphrodite. You simply have your already depleting brain cells clogged up with that gunk of yours."

Aphrodite grinned a cheshire cat smile, ignoring the remark about her intelligence,

"You're just worried that the same might happen to you and Poseidon. After all, if it can happen to your kids, who so greatly resemble you... who says it can't happen to you?"

First came the shock, the shock at the fact that Aphrodite had just insulted me so badly. The shock that she had the _audacity_ to say that to us. Then came the spluttering. I spluttered this way and that, all the while trying to form a coherent sentence to deny that _absurd_ claim of hers. And then, of course, came the rage. The vein-popping, teeth-gnashing _rage_.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" both Athena and I yelled at the same time, then turned to stare at each other in horror. The horror soon turned into anger, and both of us went back to glaring at each other. Aphrodite cackled in the back, and then said,

"You know what? I think that I'll just show you how compatible the two are," Aphrodite said, and I swear, if she squealed _one more time_... I was going to "accidentally" unleash a herd of Pegasus on her. It seemed that Athena was having the same type of thought, if the vein bulging in her forehead was anything to go by.

"And how, my dear Aphrodite, do you purpose _that_?" Athena asked in that forced way of hers, her teeth clenched together.

Aphrodite giggled and clapped her hands together,

"Well, we're going to spy on them, obviously!"

* * *

This was completely horrible. This was absolutely terrible. This was the epitome of dastardly. This. Was. _Wrong_.

So, really, you couldn't blame me for doing it.

I found myself sitting on my throne, trying to look completely disinterested even though I really wanted to know what was going to happen, peering into the giant screen that Hephaestus had hooked up. We were going to be _spying_ on my son and his date.

I bet it was times like these that mortals _really_ appreciated having mortal parents.

Aphrodite was acting like a mad woman, giggling and shining with glee at the prospect of spying on Percy and Annabeth, so it wasn't all that different to how she was usually acting. She had forced everyone to watch this, since, and I quote, "They are so adorable! You have to watch them!"

And, of course, she'd threatened us all with tragic love lives for the rest of our immortal lives if we didn't stay.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Athena lean forward in anticipation when she thought no one was watching.

"POPCORN! WHO HAS MY POPCORN? I NEED POPCORN TO ENJOY THIS SHOW!" Apollo shouted, obviously just wanting attention, since everyone here could just conjure popcorn out of thin air.

"Popcorn? Yes, yes. Popcorn is good, since it has whole grains in it. Cereal would be better, though. Whole grain, wheat cereal, with wholesome grains and oats mixed in! Apollo, you need some more cereal!" Demeter ranted, and then continued her mad ramblings about cereal.

"So, what, now we have to _watch_ that arrogant brat and his date? Humph. I think I was happier _without_ a throne on Olympus!" Hades complained.

"Yes, yes, I know that Persephone wants more statues, but I just can't do it right now! Tell her that she's on hold- yes, this is Hermes speaking. _What_! What did that stupid goat do _now_?" Hermes was rambling into his phone, as busy as ever.

"Humph. I'm leaving! I don't need to worry about cursed love lives since I am the _virgin_ goddess! I'm going to go to the Hunt! Goodbye! I don't need to see this disgusting stuff!" Artemis declared, and she stormed off. No one paid her much attention.

"Ha, that stupid punk probably can't even get Annabeth to kiss him! _Prissy's_ too pathetic. I need to see some action here! I don't care about that asshole's love life. Hell, I want his love life destroyed! Crushed underneath my manly fist!" Three guesses who _that_ was.

"Hmmm... I wonder if I change this lever here... no, no, that won't work. Oh! What if I- no, that won't work either..." Hephaestus was too far lost in Mechanic World for any of us to reach him.

"Humph. Must we watch that Annabeth? She's so ungrateful! _And_ such a cow!" Hera was ranting about how awful Annabeth was.

"Oh, _sure_, let's all watch _Poseidon's_ son. No one cares about _my_ children!" Zeus complained about me, jealousy evident in his demeanor. I smirked. It was just too fun to watch him get all jealous.

Dionysus was still sulking,

"We're allowed to watch that brat, but I'm not allowed to drink wine! It makes no sense!"

"Alright! Your attention please! Everyone, please look over to the screen!" Aphrodite called out, and conversation was lulled. The few gods that had been complaining just complained in a lower voice.

Aphrodite cleared her throat,

"So, I've gotten information about the fact that Percy and Annabeth will be going on a date. Now, this starts off with them deciding- they don't exactly know that they'll be on a "date"- and then continues from there. Any questions?"

"Yeah! Why are we watching that brat? I don't give a Hades about him or his girlfriend!" Hades complained loudly, and many of the gods and goddesses agreed with him with nods and noises of agreement.

"Because I have to prove to Poseidon and Athena that Percy and Annabeth are compatible! And you are here because they're just. So. _Adorable_! And because they're my favorite couple these days," she finished off. Her glare showed the unsaid you-will-stay-unless-you-want-horrible-love-lives sentiment.

Hades, seeing that he couldn't win against the crazy goddess, sighed in defeat.

"SHHHH! The movie's starting!" Aphrodite said in a hushed voice, grabbing the popcorn that she had conjured. Each god or goddess grabbed his or her own concessions, and waited for the "show" to start.

The screen projected an image of Annabeth poring over a paper-was it a blueprint?- and muttering to herself. I rolled my eyes. Studying blueprints. How Athena like.

"Are you seriously studying _blueprints_? On a day like this!" I heard Percy's voice say, and I saw him enter through the door. Annabeth gave a little yelp at being surprised, and then turned and glared at Percy.

"Don't surprise me like that!" she growled. Percy smirked, and, by the gods, he was using _my_ trade mark smirk. The one that made the ladies go crazy.

"Well, if you hadn't been so absorbed in your _studying_-" he said the word as if it was the most revolting thing in the world-"you wouldn't have been surprised!"

"Well, if I hadn't been studying, then I wouldn't be able to save your ungrateful little ass, would I? Because I know that if left to your own devices, you'd be dead in a second. You aren't exactly known for your _amazing_ thinking abilities, Percy," Annabeth retaliated, smirking.

"Hey. I have awesome thinking abilities. But, in battle, I don't think I have time to ponder about the trajectory of the sword that is being swung at me, or what angle the arrow flying toward me is going, do I? Would you prefer I sit down and think about it, or would you prefer I live? It's up to you, Annabeth."

Ha! He had inherited my amazing debating/arguing skills, then. I smiled.

"Oh, wow, Percy. Those are some big words," Annabeth smirked, " and I can do both. I don't even know why I keep you around," Annabeth said, with a melodramatic sigh, though the smirk was still adorned on her face. While the two had been _bantering flirtatiously_-oh gods, I was going to be scarred forever- Percy had been getting closer to Annabeth. He finally reached her, and pinned her next to the desk. He smiled,

"C'mon. You _know_ you love me," Percy said, and then… and then he _kissed_ her. I was staring in horror at the screen, because my son, the _son of the sea god_, was kissing Annabeth, the _daughter of Athena_, my sworn enemy.

Aphrodite cooing wasn't helping the situation either,

"Oh, aren't they so cute?" she asked, but no body paid attention. No, they were too busy being amused by Athena's reaction and my own. While my reaction was one of horror, Athena's was one of anger. Her knuckles clenched the arms of her throne tightly, and it seemed as if she was trying to kill Percy through the screen. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to claw off his face through the screen.

"Poseidon, tell your son to get his _filthy_ hands off of my daughter," Athena commanded, but I turned to her.

"And how do you propose I do that, oh _great_ goddess of wisdom? If you haven't noticed, we're watching them _through a screen_," I ranted angrily, and then continued, "And it's your daughter that seduced my son! Tell her to stay off my son!"

"Why you little-"

"Little? I'm both taller and stronger than you are, Athena," I interrupted her, smirking.

Of course, while this was going on, we had the oh-so-_pleasant_ background of my son making out with his girlfriend.

This was just a _blast_.

"Hey, let's go to the lake," Percy said behind me, and Athena and I were distracted momentarily from our bloodthirsty intentions.

"The lake?" Annabeth questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. The lake. It's a small body of water that is located-"

"Shut up. I know what a lake is," Annabeth interrupted him, smacking him lightly on the chest. Percy smirked,

"Oh, you _do_? Well, then, what do you say? Let's go."

"I don't know… I mean, I have to study these blueprints… and then, of course, there are those other blueprints that are left… not to mention the strategies that I have to look over…" Annabeth trailed off hesitantly.

"Exactly why you need some time off. C'mon, Annabeth. The weather's great, and we have a free day! Who knows when we'll get some time alone next," Percy persuaded.

Annabeth bit her lip, obviously at war with herself.

"Please?" Percy pleaded, looking at her with big, green eyes. I guess he'd inherited my wonderful persuasive skills as well.

Annabeth sighed, the picture of defeat,

"Fine."

"Great! Let's go." Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

It had been an hour and a half, an _hour and a half_, since we had started this torture. I was being forced to watch my son and the daughter of my enemy laugh, talk, and _kiss_ each other. We had watched them tease each other, watched them play around with each other, and had been forced to watch them flirt with each other as well.

I was almost ready to accept their relationship if it meant that I would be able to leave.

On the screen, Percy and Annabeth were sitting together, Percy with his arm around her, watching the sunset. Annabeth was leaning into him, and both had content smiles on their faces. I realized that they were truly happy with each other, and I knew that they deserved this. The little peace and happiness they had in their lives.

But my pride _still_ didn't let me fully accept it.

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said softly, uncharacteristically serious.

"Yeah?" Annabeth questioned and looked up at him, probably sensing his seriousness.

"Listen. You won't… _die_ or anything, will you? I mean, I know that you can't really control it… but, promise me you'll be careful. I don't… I don't wanna lose you."

"Percy…" Annabeth cupped his cheek into one hand, "Don't worry. I won't die. You're not going to get rid of me that easily!" she said, trying to cheer Percy up a bit.

Percy smiled faintly, "Good. Who'd keep me from dying if you weren't around?"

Annabeth laughed softly, and then looked at him,

"Now you promise. You won't be too reckless, will you? I don't wanna lose you either."

It was Percy's turn to reassure her,

"Hey. I won't die. What would you do without me? You'd have no one to rag on," he teased.

"Oh, whatever," Annabeth said, relieved, and rolled her eyes.

"I think that we should be getting back. Reyna can be even more demanding than you when it comes to work," Percy said, getting back up, and reaching his hand out to help Annabeth up.

"Hey! I'm not demanding!" Annabeth said, taking hold of Percy's out held hand and hoisting herself up.

"Suuuure, Annabeth. You keep telling yourself that," Percy teased, and then he slung an arm around Annabeth, and they walked off, the lake lapping at their bare feet, talking and laughing the whole way.

The screen went blank. Aphrodite was sniffling, and wiped a tear- I wasn't sure whether it was fake or not- out of her right eye.

"Oh. My. _Gods_. That was so… beautiful! Oh, I can't rip them apart now! I was devastated to see Annabeth so hopeless when Percy was missing! And not to mention about how Percy was feeling! Oh, I love those two!" she rambled, and then turned to Athena and I, "So, what'd I say? Aren't they _perfect_ for each other?"

Athena and I mumbled something, which went unheard.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Aphrodite was enjoying this a _bit_ too much.

"I said that maybe… maybe they're not that bad," I said a bit louder, and then crossed my arms and huffed.

"That perhaps… perhaps the sea brat isn't _that_ bad," Athena admitted, and then grimaced as if admitting that had been painful. Aphrodite smirked, an all too smug look on her face,

"What did I tell you?" she asked gloatingly.

I ignored her, and Athena did as well.

"Still! I haven't fully accepted them. I think that she's be better off with a more sophisticated, _intelligent_ young man," Athena said, and then I, not wanting to be left behind, confessed,

"Yes. I haven't fully accepted them yet either. I still think that Percy would be better of with a less uptight, less work-must-be-done type of girl."

"_Excuse me_? Are you trying to say that my daughter is the problem in their relationship? Everyone knows that it's your son that is the problem here!"

And so, it started again.

* * *

I sighed. _Those two_. They'd never fully accept it. Oh, well. I knew that my strategy had worked, and that they'd finally started to see that those two were great for each other.

I grinned deviously. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

**So, what'd ya guys think? I think that I should get just a little more reviews for updating so quickly ;D**

**Any ideas about what you want me to do next? I'm not really sure what I should write...**

**~SCYS**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: All right. So, I know these suck. If I'm the cause of you pulling your hair out or accidentally punching your screen because you're treated to _another _bloody AN after I haven't updated in FOREVER, I'm so sorry. I really am. I just had to put this up here since I am officially taking a hiatus from fanfic. A teeny tiny part of it is because of the new layout––imagine checking in after a month and finding all this new crap here, and stupid FORMAT ISSUES : ––but it's mostly because I've recently started my own original, (hopefully) full-length novel. I've sort of lost interest in writing fanfiction, and though I _might _return later on, I highly doubt it. So, this is my way of saying that I probably won't be writing here anymore and pleasepleaseplease don't kill me. Yeah, for those of you that actually liked my writing and looked forward to reading more stuff...I am a very apologetic writer.  
**

**So...yeah. This is probably farewell for a while. You guys were all awesome reviewers, and even though some of you would fav w/o reviewing, (leaving me in a -_- mood, mind you), I still love you all. 3 Thank you guys so much for all the encouragement and the critiquing-it's because of fanfiction that I've finally taken it a step further and started my own novel. :) **

**For those of you wondering, here's the description of my novel: **A captain of a ship, a leader of a crew, and a pirate to boot, Raven's one incredibly happy lass. The endless sky and the infinite sea greet her and her ship, Witch Hunter, and she relishes in the fact that she's free from society and its constraints. Day after day can be spent on the beautiful sea, in her opinion, with no need to set foot on land. She loves the ocean, the water, and she's as content as they come. That is, of course, until she gets captured by that smarmy Navy captain James Tarrent. Now, she and her crew have been captured and are being led to their deaths, a noose already ready for them all. But instead of that, it seems that Fate has changed her mind again: Raven's suddenly being forced to help the thrice-blasted Navy to save her crew and herself, and at the same time, she's got to keep her own bubbling secret inside. She's a threat, after all, to the way society functions, and she plans on NEVER revealing that fact. If someone caught wind of her power, she'd be burned at the stake, no questions asked and no trial needed. But it's not that simple, oh no. What starts as a simple instructional trip warps into a conspiracy plot, one complete with demons and spirits, witches and sorcerers. She's stuck, and she's got nowhere else to go. The closer she gets to helping solve this conundrum, the closer she gets to revealing her own secret, her own magic, and she wonders whether she will ever be truly free.

**Part of it's posted up on Wattpad, and I'd love if you guys would come over and read/review it, or just let me know how I'm doing. I'd love to get to know you all more personally over there! It's a great community, if a bit crowded. Thanks in advance if you do decide to give my original novel-writing skills a chance! I must say, my writing's improved than before...**

**Au revoir, my dear readers! I hope to see you all soon. Thank you, again, for all that you've done. :) 3 **

* * *

**Link to novel: www . wattpad . [c] [o] [m] /story/1587384-endless-skies-and-infinite-seas (delete the spaces and the unnecessary brackets :))**


End file.
